The Call of Duty
The Call of Duty is an MMORPG (massive multiplayer online role-playing game) game developed and published by EternalBlaze Industries along with the help of several other companies, released exclusively for the Imagination. The game is set in the Call of Duty universe. Gameplay General Gameplay The game is played in first-person, including if the player is in any vehicle of some sort. If the player is not in combat, where they will be pitted in usual Call of Duty-like combat, they will usually be doing something else where weapons may not be constantly involved. Unless the player is in combat or doing a quest, the game usually allows players to free-roam wherever they choose, even into enemy territory, where they will most likely be killed in some way shape or form. Because of this ability to free-roam, players are also given many options for activities outside of doing quests, fighting other players, etc. The Game Upon starting in The Call of Duty, players will choose which general server to play on. They can either decide on one or have the game auto-determine the general server based on their computer's location. General servers group players based on regions in the world, although players can play in any general server if playing with international friends or squad mates (gameplay will vary based on connections). After that, the players can choose from various smaller servers. These smaller servers are grouped based on specific time periods within the canon Call of Duty timeline. These time periods are World War II (1-3, World at War), Vietnam War (Black Ops), Cold War (Black Ops, Black Ops II), Second Russian Civil War (Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2), World War III (Modern Warfare 3), The Rise of Cordis Die (Black Ops II), and The Federation War (Ghosts). An expansion pack was added and includes the Zombies portion of the Call of Duty series. Once the players choose what time period server they want to be in (note that they can change time periods/servers at any point, except during quests), they will be directed to character customization, if playing for the first time, or the character selection menu, where they can continue playing with an existing character. Players can have up to 15 characters per time period, as there are multiple servers for each individual time period due to the amount of players. Successful completion of the tutorials allow the player to freely go through the game as they wish, whether solo, with squad mates, playing through the story first, focusing on ranking up, winning clan wars, and much more. Plot The plot is different for each single type of character. See a detailed entry of each individual plot here. Characters Canon Call of Duty characters Canon Call of Duty characters, whether protagonists or antagonists, will only appear in quests and tutorials of the game, although there may be other characters (both NPC or other players) that may have similar skins. Characters from their respective time periods may appear even though they had canonical deaths in the series. Please note that some characters will overlap time periods due to being in multiple periods. Non-Canon Call of Duty characters Non-canon Call of Duty characters are characters created by the game developers and appear in various parts of the game generally with major roles, but do not appear in the canon universe. Customization Not only can players create and customize their own characters, there is also a wide spectrum of other features that players can customize for their characters, such as personal weapons, personal vehicles, creation of clans, and more.. The accesses and limits of Free-Roam Trivia *Many aspects of the game are inspired from MMORPG games today such as Star Wars: The Old Republic and Planetside 2. Category:EternalBlaze Category:The Call of Duty Category:Games